


Dark Sunsets

by GrimHeaperr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gang AU, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has been brought in for ‘questioning’ by the leader of the Seijou gang, Oikawa Tooru, and he refuses to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a month ago and decided to post it on AO3 because why not. Originally, this was suppose to be a one shot, but plot happened. Then it was suppose to be a two shot, but more plot happened. So now, it is a three shot depending on how the third chapter is written, so I don't know how many chapters this is yet. Gang AU because it's not really a Yakuza thing.
> 
> Also, uncreative chapter titles.

Kageyama bit down on the gag in his mouth as another blow hit his stomach. He clutched the arms of the chair as he hunched over, rapidly breathing through his nose and felt his nails dig into his fingers. Kageyama shifted his eyes to look up at the men in front of him.

“You’re crow glare does nothing, To~bi~o!~” Oikawa hummed. He leaned against the dark wood desk, his right-hand man leaning against the window turned mirror in the night. “Now I know you’re a genius, but you’re not being very smart right now.” he teased. Kageyama watched as Oikawa gave a slight nod, immediately feeling the burning end of a cigarette at the nape of his neck. His scream was muffled by the gag. Kageyama could feel his saliva roll down his chin.

Oikawa pushed himself off the desk and walked toward Kageyama, grabbing his hair and making him look at Oikawa. He smiled. Oikawa took the gag from Kageyama’s mouth, pulling it down to Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama wheezed.

“Ready to talk?” Oikawa’s voice was low, threatening. Iwaizumi shuddered. Kageyama’s stomach dropped.

Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. Oikawa waited. Kageyama gathered the saliva in his mouth and spit on Seijou’s leader, Oikawa Tooru.

Iwaizumi smirked.

Oikawa threw Kageyama’s head back, hearing him grunt before turning around, pulling his handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiping his cheek. He crushed the dirty handkerchief before throwing it on his desk. Oikawa went into his coat pocket, pulling out a photo. His eyes flickered to Iwaizumi’s, and Iwaizumi swallowed hard before he nodded.

Oikawa held the photo between his first two fingers, flipping it to where Kageyama can clearly see the picture that was on one side.

His heart stopped.

Kageyama’s eyes glazed over. It was a candid shot of Hinata, with his arm covering the edge. He recognized that the scene captured was when they were walking to the station after they got back from a volleyball match. He could see the stars in Hinata’s eyes, the smile itself wishing Kageyama could see the real thing.

Oikawa studied Kageyama’s face, the absence of the furrow in his brow and his clenched teeth. At least, he noticed the shimmer in those navy-black eyes. An opening. “Your face is always stone cold, but it’s those eyes that give you away, huh?” Oikawa smirked, sliding the photo back into his pocket and leaning against his desk once more. “Chibi-chan is your weakness, no?”

He swallowed the fear before answering.

“No.”

A disgusting feeling pooled at the bottom of Kageyama’s stomach.

“So you don’t care about Chibi-chan?”

Kageyama hated the way Oikawa asked that question. He hated the way he said ‘Chibi-chan’, as if he were close to Hinata. As if that name belonged in his mouth, of all people.

“Not at all.” Kageyama answered as his heart beat against his ribcage. He wondered if they could hear it.

“You know Tobio, I don’t know how much you know about Daichi and Kōshi, but you must know some history, yeah?” Oikawa started. Kageyama swallowed his voice. “Maybe you know the story behind Kōshi’s scars?” Kageyama winced. He could picture the hurt in Daichi’s eyes every time he thought no one was looking, staring at the scars that formed from Suga’s ear to his mouth, the thin line on Suga’s neck, or the small scar under his mole.

He didn’t know the story, and he was sure that story wasn’t meant for him to hear.

“That was because Daichi wouldn’t speak at all.” Oikawa smiled, sending a shiver down Kageyama’s spine. He wasn’t meant to hear this story. Kageyama chewed on his lip as Oikawa pressed on. “Your leader has quite the composure. Even when his lover was writhing in pain, blood dripping from his face, he wouldn’t speak. He wouldn’t even shed a tear.” Oikawa pouted, taking in the panic rising in Kageyama’s posture. He smiled once again as he tapped the photo in his pocket. “I wonder if you’re the same.”

Kageyama watched in sheer terror as Iwaizumi pulled a cell phone from his pocket, dialing before bringing it to his ear.

“Bring him here.” Iwaizumi closed the cell phone.

Kageyama felt sick, the sudden urge to throw up building in his throat. He kept his calm, clutching the arms of the chair as Oikawa walked passed him, followed by Iwaizumi.

When the door closed, Kageyama wriggled in the zip ties that held him in place.


	2. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was taken by Oikawa’s gang. Hinata had no intentions of complying with Seijou’s leader but…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what I rated this fic, but this chapter is rated T+ due to trigger warning aspects which include, blood, “torture”, description of wounds, so there's your fair warning.

Tanaka watched as Hinata had his face a few inches away from the clear-glass window, a Christmas display shinning in all its glory in the cold night.

Hinata watched as each reindeer had their own way of moving — one stomping its foot, one moving his head up and down, another had a nose glowing red. A Santa in a sleigh waved robotically. Hinata was in awe. From the reflection of the display case, he could see Tanaka looking as well.

"Isn’t this awesome, Tanaka-senpai!?" Hinata beamed. Tanaka laughed and patted him on the back as he felt his phone vibrate. He gestured to Hinata that he had a phone call.

Hinata nodded and skipped to another store window, a variety of holiday themed gifts all sat on display.

Nishinoya’s contact photo flashed as Tanaka flipped his phone open, pressing “TALK”.

"Noya!" Tanaka greeted, looking up and smiling to no one in particular.

"Tanaka, are you with Hinata right now?" He asked. Tanaka could hear the worry lining that question. Tanaka’s eyes went to Hinata, who was still looking at shop displays.

"Yeah, why?"

"Seijou got Kageyama." Tanaka clicked his tongue, turning his attention from Hinata to the ground.

"Who confirmed it?" Tanaka asked, looking up at a shop sign that flashed ‘OPEN’ in bright neon letters.

"Yamaguchi. Suga wanted to find Hinata immediately."

Tanaka exhaled. “Tell Suga-san he’s with me.” Tanaka turned around again, facing the direction of the shops. It was more crowded than usual, and Tanaka can no longer see the fiery orange redhead.

Tanaka grit his teeth.

"Ryu?"

He brushed past families and couples, eyes darting back and forth between every body in front of him. Nishinoya called his name again when he was at the end of the street, where Hinata had last been seen.

"Shit," Tanaka was breathing too heavily, whipping his head around, spinning his body frantically looking for Hinata.

"He’s gone, isn’t he?"

Silence.

Hinata couldn’t hear or see anything, he could feel the rope scratch his wrist raw and he was vaguely aware someone was next to him. He licked at the cloth in his mouth and shifted on whatever he was sitting on, only to feel a hard squeeze on his shoulder to settle him down. Hinata hissed, trying to get his shoulder away from the hand and slamming it against whatever metal wall it was slammed against. Hinata hurt himself by doing that and could practically hear “Dumbass!” in Kageyama’s voice. Hinata tried to remember what he was doing before he got grabbed — he was with Tanaka. And looking at Christmas displays. And wandered off when Tanaka answered a phone call.

"Take him to Boss," Hinata’s ears perked up, the voice breaking the silence. Hinata felt a hand grab his shirt and he was pulled roughly to his feet. He stumbled as the person dragged him, feet off their coordination and his mind too focused on not falling to register the fear bubbling inside of him. He heard a door open and cool air rushed past him. He could smell paper and the metallic scent of blood.

"Oikawa-san."

Hinata’s blood ran cold. He could feel the tips of his fingers and toes start to prickle — his body shaking. He never met Oikawa, nor did he ever want to. He was the one that caused Sugawara to hide his face in public, the one who made Daichi have a glint of hesitation in his eyes with every choice he made. He’s the reason why Kageyama fled to Karasuno.

Whatever blind that was on him was torn off, his eyes focusing on the face of Oikawa Tooru, a sick smile on his lips. Hinata swallowed his fear.

"It’s good to see you Chibi-chan," the man greeted, his voice unfriendly. Hinata took a step back, not breaking his gaze on Oikawa. "I heard you know about a certain someone, who has a certain item." Hinata stiffened. "I take that as a yes." A smirk. "We’ll let you go, if you comply to our demands."

Hinata told him, “Why would I do that?” but was muffled by the gag. Oikawa gently took off the cloth, letting it fall to the floor.

"Was that a yes?"

"As if!"

Oikawa tsked, taking a step back and placing his hands on his hips. “How about a bargain?”

Hinata glared up at the man. “There’s nothing that I want that you have!” Hinata shouted.

Oikawa laughed, knowingly. “Are you sure, Chibi-chan?” Hinata’s glare didn’t soften until Oikawa took a few steps to the side, revealing the view behind him.

Hinata’s blood ran cold.

Kageyama was limp in the chair he was strapped to, his chest moving ever so slightly. His skin was pale, blood dripped from his mouth and dried at his nose. Hinata could vaguely make out the deep purple that was covered by a blindfold on Kageyama’s eyes. Ear plugs were placed in, and upon closer look, Hinata can make out dark red flesh on Kageyama’s neck. Iwaizumi stood off to the side behind him.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted desperately. Kageyama moved in response to Hinata’s voice. Hinata ran to him and kneeled down next to the chair. Blood trickled from his wrist as he moved against them, trying to touch Kageyama.

Hinata heard footsteps and next thing he knew, he was thrown back, crying out in pain as he landed on his arms and rolled over to his side. Oikawa placed his foot on Hinata’s stomach, slightly applying pressure to roll him onto his back.

"I’m a man of great patience, but unfortunately, that patience ran out when talking with Tobio." Oikawa states coldly, digging his heel into Hinata’s stomach, causing him to gasp. Hinata watched as Oikawa nodded to Iwazumi.

Iwaizumi removed the ear plugs, gag and blindfold from Kageyama. Hinata watched as Kageyama breathed jaggedly, looking around in a lazy haze before he finally saw him. Navy-black eyes stared in pure horror.

Oikawa tsked, pouting. “I don’t bluff, Kageyama. Are you ready to talk?”

Hinata watched as Kageyama’s eyes flicked to him, to Oikawa, and back to him, calculating, panicking.

Kageyama didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The item in question is a solid gold volleyball.
> 
> kidding.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for leaving me kudos, it makes my day. And if you liked it/reblogged it on tumblr, that hella made my day.
> 
> Love,  
> [Grimheaperr](http://grimheaperr.tumblr.com)/[Grimkohai](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com)  
> [[grimkohai is where I post this stuff. grimheaperr is my main blog]]


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Sugawara head to Seijou's hideout to save their underlings, but when they arrive there, the pain they swore would never come to Hinata and Kageyama had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated: 17+ (torture (description of), burning knife, rope burns, blood, gun mention)
> 
> I plan on writing an epilogue :D so next chapter will be the last!

Daichi and Suga rode in the backseat as Kiyoko drove, their black-unmarked car speeding through backstreets, streetlights passing in a dull pattern. Daichi stared out of the tinted window, thinking, calculating, keeping his emotions in control. Suga glanced at him every now and then, a worried look on his scarred face.

In the back of his mind, the memory of his own run in with Seijou played. He could vividly see the scenes in the reflection of the window -- he could taste the bile and hear Suga's screams ring in his ears. He shuddered, digging his nails into his knee, wrinkling his suit's pants. Silently, Suga moved his hand to cover Daichi's, warm hand squeezing lightly in unspoken reassurance.

Daichi's eyes flicked to honey-brown eyes, streetlights illuminating them every few seconds. He could see the scar flesh on Suga's face, the ones he traced over countless nights with his thumbs, the ones he kissed over and over again with tears in his eyes. He didn't understand what being the leader of Karasuno meant until he was put to the test. He just wished it wasn't at the cost of his other half.

Suga unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted next to Daichi, not letting go of his hand. He leaned his head on a tense shoulder, hearing a shakey breath come from Daichi. Suga knew he was scared -- he knew he thought about their own past. Suga's scars tingled every time he thought about it, the memories he wished that weren't engraved in his heart, plaguing his dreams in night terrors every now and then.

The two were not over their memories when Kiyoko softly announced, "We have arrived." The car came to a slow stop outside of Seijou's new hideout -- the coordinates curtesy of Asahi. Kiyoko got out of the car and opened Daichi's side, the man stepping out and giving off a deadly, business-like aura. Suga stepped out behind him, straightening his blazer. Daichi headed toward the entrance as Suga told Kiyoko to park somewhere not far from their location.

Two men guarded the door as Daichi approached, wiggling his fingers as he gave the men a menacing glare. They both stepped to the side, a bit scared at the look of Karasuno's Leader. He could hear Suga catch up to him as he pushed open the door, entering a cold building with dim lighting and white walls. Daichi rushed down the only staircase in the room, entering a hallway.

He heard screaming.

A hot blade cut into the skin on Hinata's lower back, Oikawa carving an "O", not enough to draw blood but only to engrave his name on the top layer of skin.

"Hinata doesn't belong to you, right?" Oikawa had the blade in his had, tossing it lightly and catching the hilt. "Does that mean he belongs to me?"

Kageyama shot him the dirtiest glare he could muster up. He could feel tears stream down his face as he kept his eyes on Hinata, taking in the pained face and watery eyes. The two had both made a silent agreement not to say a word, no matter how painful.

Hinata sobbed silently, feeling the burning sensation in his lower back bubbling. Oh how he wished he hadn't wandered off. Kageyama has suffered enough, at least it's Hinata taking this instead of Kageyama. Kageyama wished it was himself in Hinata's place.

"No?" Oikawa sighed, being Hinata's attention back. "Well, if you won't talk I guess you're useless to me." The knife clattered on his desk. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, a smile forming that cause the vice-leader to shutter. "Then --"

"Don't move."

The door to the room slammed against the wall, Hinata and Kageyama washed over with relief when they saw Daichi, abit the duo were a little scared. They had never seen him so angry; the sharp glare Daichi shot Oikawa, the pointed gun, the deadly aura filling the room.

Suga walked in behind him, gun pointed just like Daichi. His eyes scanned the room as he saw Kageyama tided to the chair and Hinata barely able to stand. Suga wasted no time in putting his gun into its holster, pulling a pocket knife from his blazer's pocket, cutting the zip ties that held Kageyama.

Oikawa had stepped back next to Iwaizumi, both men with their hands up.

"Now, now, Dai-chan," Daichi put his finger on the trigger as Suga cut the rope tying Hinata's hands together, his stomach churning at the rope burn and fresh blood. Suga grabbed Hinata by his upper arm and gestured for Kageyama to follow. Suga's eyes never left Daichi as he escorted the two from the room, a silent wave of Be careful reaching Daichi as he swallowed his voice, a slight nod. Suga masked his worry for their leader and focused on getting his underlings to the car.

Hinata was still shirtless, shivering when the entrance door closed behind them. Kageyama unzipped his jacket, ignoring the burning sensation from his hands and arms as he drapped Hinata in his jacket. Hinata leaned against Suga, clutching the piece of clothing tightly, taking in the familiar scent of Kageyama. He was still shaking when he was gently pushed into the car, Kageyama sliding next to him.

When the door closed, and when Kiyoko and Suga had turned their backs, Hinata broke down in sobs. His wrists burned, his voice was hoarse, he couldn't lean on the seat because of the pain on his lower back. Hinata's sobs shook his body as he curled in on himself.

Kageyama tensed up, wanting so bad to embrace the smaller man, but he hesitated.

Where are you hurt? Where can I touch? I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you.

Hinata leaned toward Kageyama, the latter taking him into his arms, gently holding him as he cried. Kageyama had tears burning his eyes and blurring his vision, rubbing Hinata's upper arm in his own way of showing comfort. He buried his face in Hinata's sunset hair, sighing heavily. The two days of being away, what he had endured, everything, he pushed the pain into the recess of his mind, embracing home as softly as he could.

Hinata fell asleep in warm arms as Kiyoko drove them back to Karasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I proof read.
> 
> Love,  
> [Grimheaperr](http://grimheaperr.tumblr.com)/[Grimkohai](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can read/like/reblog this chapter on tumblr, [here](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/111798468989/fandom-haikyuu-pairing-kagehina-begins-with).


	4. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst has gone and past, and their hearts are home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter~ Thank you all for the kudos/bookmarks/comments!

Kageyama turned the shower off, letting the steam slowly rise off of his body. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep, shaky breath before stepping out of the shower. It’s been two weeks since he was kidnapped, but he could still feel the burns on the back of his neck and hand as if it happened just two days ago. Kageyama dried his body to the memory of struggling to breathe and plastic rubbing his wrists, flinching when he grazed a burn scar on the back of his neck. He dried his hair to the sound of Hinata’s cries, reliving the scene of Oikawa’s sick smile carving the simple “O” in Hinata’s back. He had nightmares of Oikawa having time to write his full name, a nightmare where Suga and Daichi had been too late.

Kageyama tossed the towel in the sink, slipping into a pair of boxers and walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom he shared with Hinata. He could see a lump buried in sheets, the slow rise and fall relaxing him as he made his way closer, crawling into the warmth Hinata had made beneath the covers. Once he was settled in, Hinata buried his head in Kageyama’s shoulder, soft snores leaving his lips, a peaceful face adorning his features.

Kageyama slipped his hand underneath the shirt Hinata wore and rubbed the small of Hinata’s back with his thumb, nuzzling into the warmth of orange hair and closing his eyes.

He can feel the scar of the “O”, the feeling burning his finger tips and making his body tense. He was angry. Angry that he let Hinata bear that scar, bear the pain of a hot blade. Kageyama knew that pain of being branded, having someone carve into your skin with hot metal. The crown symbol on the bottom of his foot tingled just thinking about it. Kageyama pulled Hinata in closer, close enough to where his bare chest can feel the fabric of Hinata’s shirt.

Kageyama was lost in thought as he absentmindedly rubbed the scar, reliving what happened two weeks ago, and what happened years ago. Being dragged into a world he wish he hadn’t, his body shaking remembering how he was held down as a crown was etched into the tender skin on the bottom of his foot. He was ten when that happened, and he was fifteen when the sun had finally shined.

Hinata stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up to the feeling of something moving softly across his back. He lifted his head ever so slightly to see Kageyama staring off at something, a furrow in his brow and his eyes glossy in the moonlight that peeked through the blinds. Hinata moved his hand to link his fingers with the hand Kageyama had on his back, moving it to where it was resting between their chests. Kageyama looked startled as if he didn’t notice that his tense body and constant worrying would wake Hinata up.

Hinata reached to kiss Kageyama’s chin, the latter wiggling his nose at the sudden gesture.

“What are you worrying about now?” Hinata teased softly, his normal loud voice hushed, barely filling the silence of the room. Kageyama hummed in response, fully looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. With just one look, Hinata knew what he was worrying about so late at night.

“It’s nothing,” Hinata told him, squeezing Kageyama’s hand tightly. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“But it did.” Kageyama whispered, a broken, shaky whisper. Hinata watched as Kageyama bit his lip, tears pooling at the side of his eyes. “I remember what it felt like to have a blade carve into your skin, to have something on your body that won’t go away with just a bath.” Hinata’s face heated up as he remembered that he tried to scrub it off his body, the skin becoming so irritated that he had to ask Tanaka and Noya for help, too ashamed to go to Kageyama. “That whole day replays in my head, in my dreams, even when I don’t want it to.” Hinata nodded, squeezing his hand yet again, “and… other things from before I met you.” Hinata looked into dark navy eyes. He didn’t know much about Kageyama’s past, or anything about it for that matter. He knew of the crown on his foot, a few details of when he was with Seijou, but anything else was a mystery. When he had asked Kageyama directly, it resulted in a fight that didn’t mend until two weeks later.

“I’m sorry that I let you—“ Kageyama wasn’t able to finish the sentence, Hinata kissing him and pushing Kageyama onto his back.

“You didn’t let anything happen to me, Tobio,” Hinata told him, Kageyama’s face flushing at the use of his first name. “I told you I’d protect you.” Kageyama opened his mouth to argue, but Hinata kissed him again. “I don’t want you going through what you did in the past, but I couldn’t stop it from happening. I was just happy that it was me instead of you, got it?” Hinata smiled, and Kageyama swore he could see the sun in the moonlight of their room. Hinata didn’t want Kageyama to go through anymore pain then he already had, and Kageyama didn’t want Hinata to go through any pain at all. In their world, safety is never guaranteed and they both felt that something like this would happen again. They both wanted to protect each other, and that’s all that mattered now. They were safe in each other’s arms, in their bed, under sheets, in the familiar space they called home.

“So it’s the same, huh?” Kageyama smiled softly, Hinata’s heart fluttering. Kageyama leaned up to meet Hinata in a gentle, passionate kiss before roughly throwing Hinata back into bed with a loud protest. The two tangled themselves in sheets, fighting over nothing, before tangling their legs together and falling asleep.

For the first time in two weeks, the two slept peacefully together. No heavy breathing, no sudden movements, no soft crying. It was just the two of them, in the silence of the night, in their own little haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[My proof reading is probs bad]]
> 
> I plan on writing a short daisuga/oisuga fic in the same universe :^)
> 
> Love,  
> [Grimheaperr](http://grimheaperr.tumblr.com)/[Grimkohai](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com)


End file.
